This invention relates in general to vehicle brake assemblies and in particular to an improved structure for a shared anchor bracket for use in a disc brake assembly having separate service and parking brake assemblies.
Most vehicles today are equipped with a brake system for retarding or stopping movement of the vehicle in a controlled manner. A typical brake system for an automobile or truck includes a disc brake assembly for each of the front wheels and either a drum brake assembly or a disc brake assembly for each of the rear wheels. In some instances, the disc brake assembly can be a “drum-in-hat” type of disc brake assembly. The brake assemblies are typically actuated by hydraulic or pneumatic pressure generated when an operator of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal. The structures of these drum brake assemblies and disc brake assemblies, as well as the actuators therefore are well known in the art.
A typical disc brake assembly includes an anchor bracket which is secured to a fixed, non-rotatable component of the vehicle. A pair of brake shoes are supported on the anchor bracket for sliding movement relative thereto. The brake shoes have respective friction pads which are disposed on opposite sides of a brake disc. The disc, in turn, is connected to the wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. To effect braking action, the brake shoes are moved inwardly toward one another so as to frictionally engage the opposed sides of the disc. Such frictional engagement causes retarding or stopping of the rotational movement of the disc and, therefore, the wheel of the vehicle in a controlled manner.
To accomplish this, the disc brake assembly further includes a caliper assembly for selectively moving the brake shoes into frictional engagement with the brake disc. The caliper assembly typically includes guide pins or other components to slidably support a caliper housing relative to the fixed anchor bracket. The caliper housing is generally C-shaped, having an inboard leg disposed adjacent the inboard brake shoe and an outboard leg disposed adjacent to the outboard brake shoe. One or more hydraulically or pneumatically actuated pistons are provided in respective cylindrical recesses formed in the caliper inboard leg adjacent to the inboard brake shoe. When the brake pedal is depressed, the piston and the inboard leg of the caliper are urged apart from one another. Specifically, the piston is urged outwardly, while the outboard leg of the caliper is urged inwardly. As mentioned above, the piston is disposed adjacent to the inboard brake shoe and, therefore, urges it outwardly toward the inner side of the disc. Because the caliper is slidably mounted on the pins of the anchor bracket, the caliper outboard leg (and, thus, the outboard brake shoe disposed adjacent thereto) are urged inwardly toward the outer side of the disc. As result, the brake shoes frictionally engage the opposed sides of the disc.
A typical drum-in-hat type of disc brake assembly includes a hydraulically or pneumatically actuated disc service brake and a mechanically actuated drum-in-hat parking and emergency brake. The disc service brake includes a rotor which is secured to the wheel of the vehicle for rotation therewith. The rotor includes a pair of opposed friction plates which are selectively engaged by portions of a caliper assembly. The interior of the rotor defines a cylindrical braking surface.
A caliper assembly is slidably supported by pins secured to a mounting flange. The mounting flange is secured to a non-rotatable component of the vehicle, such as the steering knuckle or the axle flange. The caliper assembly includes a pair of brake shoes which are disposed on opposite sides of the rotor. The brake shoes are operatively connected to one or more hydraulically actuated pistons for movement between a non-braking position, wherein they are spaced apart from the opposed friction plates of the rotor, and a braking position, wherein they are moved into frictional engagement with the opposed friction plates of the rotor. When the operator of the vehicle depresses the brake pedal, the piston urges the brake shoes from the non-braking position to the braking position so as to frictionally engage the friction plates of the rotor and thereby slow or stop the rotation of the associated wheel of the vehicle.
The drum-in-hat parking and emergency brake includes a pair of opposed arcuate brake shoes which are supported on a backing plate for selective movement relative thereto. The backing plate is secured to the mounting flange, or alternatively, can be formed integral therewith. Each of the brake shoes has a friction pad or lining secured thereto. The brake shoes extend within the cylindrical braking surface of the rotor. To effect parking and emergency braking action, the operator of the vehicle manually pulls an actuating lever. The lever is connected to an actuation cable having a park brake cable end which, when pulled, actuates a mechanical actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism is located adjacent one of the ends of the brake shoes and is operative to move the brake shoes outwardly apart from one another such that the friction pads frictionally engage the cylindrical braking surface of the rotor. Such frictional engagement causes slowing or stopping of the rotational movement of the rotor and, therefore, the wheel of the vehicle in a controlled manner. U.S. Pat. No. 8,011,482 to Boyle et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in entirety, discloses a similar type of drum-in-hat disc brake assembly except that the assembly includes an electric actuator unit for actuating the parking and emergency brake of the drum-in-hat disc brake assembly.